Unknown
by janet8cullen
Summary: When one little orphan girl, unbeknownst to her that her life wasn't as it seemed to be has to solve her problems along the way to find and be with her long forgotten family that she thought she never had.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**_"Change will not come if we wait for some other person or some other time. We are the ones we've been waiting for. We are change that we seek."_**

Growing up differently and isolated wasn't as bad as most people think. Of course most would think they have a problem that can be fixed with treatment or medications. I on the other hand am not a patient that needs those things to fix me or to make me normal like the rest.

Being different was one of things I think I could do right, besides playing the piano of course. While other children played outdoors with a ball, jump rope, or hopscotch. I stayed indoors by myself and played the upright piano in the mess hall or read many books from the small library we have in the orphanage.

You see I am not an ordinary girl, that loves to play dolls, or play dress up, or even color. I love to read, write, and play the piano. Its sounds boring at first but it's not once you give it a chance.

Growing up in an orphanage, especially like this one in Chicago is not that bad but at times it goes a long way when we might need more help than we can get. The people here don't think we understand anything they are saying, but unlike the other children I've read most if not all the books in the library that are higher than my level. I've understood every situation they've had like needing to pay for this or funding for this and that.

Everything they've had a problem with in the past few years have led to something I knew I didn't ever want to think it might happen. Closing down, Mercy's Home for Boys and Girls.

I never disliked this place but I don't love it either although that doesn't mean I ever wanted it to shut down and close. But I know that in couple of days this place will be all but a memory and I in no way am going to be here when it closes and be taken away from the only city, the only place I've ever known in this world.

Although I am only ten years old, I know it's best to leave as it is still here rather than to leave once it's gone.

_**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! It's me again. Sorry if people have expected updates from stories I wrote before but I have deleted them because...well I've lost interest in them but I promise you I won't lose interest in this one. I hope you liked this chapter and will review, favorite, or follow. Please no rude remarks and if you can't say anything nice then please keep it to yourself.**_

_**Thank you and I do hope you liked the short chapter. I will update next week on sunday but if I can get up to 12 reviews then I will update sooner. - Janet**_

_**P.S. I am looking for a beta and if someone is interested please PM me or just review and tell me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. And we can see if we can work together well. Thank you!**_

_**-Janet**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_**I'll never forget where I'm from. It's essential to remain humble and evolving." - Freida Pinto**_

"Lights out, Rhema." Miss Catherine said, leaving my room. No one ever bunked with me in my room so I was the only person with a single room. I nodded, not needing to voice out my answer. I never spoke to anyone communicating with writing or using sign language which was more convenient for me. They think I'm mute but I've never encouraged them with their thoughts to say for the matter of fact that I am mute, if that makes any sense. I rummaged through my trunk in the small room without no light but of the moon shining through my window. I found my backpack and shoved all my books from music books, journals, and some money I've saved up when they either gave us to buy things when we went out. I put some clothes in that'll probably last me for a week or so and my only heirloom of my family that I've had since birth, although of course no one knows about it but my nurse, Margaret, who kept it safe for me all these years and when I turned eight she gave me the locket. She passed away, when I turned nine.

It's a beautiful gold locket with two rings one big and the other small, fit for a woman's index finger and the round shaped locket. Of course my nurse tried to open it but it didn't budge and assumed, "It was made to look as a locket but not to open, strange but a fine piece of jewelry."

Each ring had an embroidery, like the first one that is bigger than my thumb, has an inscription _The lion fell in... _as the other smaller one that seems to be able to fit a woman's index finger as the other would fit more likely a male, says _...love with the lamb_.

I know both are replicas of each other but I don't get what it means. I shrugged and put on the necklace deciding it's best to keep it close. I put on my leather boots that they gave me for my tenth birthday and put on my old black coat covering my faded gray waist pocket tee dress. I doubled checked that my black Capri leggings were tucked inside the boots to not let the cold wind touch my skin and then picked up my backpack.

Time to go. I put a white chair to help me climb out the window and looked down. I was on the second floor and it was a long way down. I looked to my right to the see the trellis, and that might just work. As light as air I wove through the window onto the trellis and climbed myself to the bottom.

Don't look down, Rhema. Don't look down. When I got to the final step I jumped down and ran to the trees. We lived around a suburban area with a lot of trees, of course their is a fence but I took no worry of it. As I got closer to the fence I heard it, the alarm, meaning a fire. That could have been my escape route, I sighed and started climbing as quickly as I could. I was already sweaty and my hands were hurting from climbing the fence but it didn't stop me. I kept going.

When I got over the fence and lost sight of the now burning building, I ran away, I prayed one last time for the house that used to have been my home.

_**A/N: There you have it. The second chapter..I know...I know it's short but don't worry it will get longer as time progresses. Anyways review, follow, or favorite. Remember if I have 12 reviews before next Sunday chapter 3 will come sooner.**_

_**P.S. Still needing a beta, so PM me or review/comment below and we will see if we can work something out. Thank you.**_  
_**-Janet**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Hearts entwined**

**Twenty fingers, twenty toes,**

**two sweet babies with cheeks of rose.**

**Born on the same day, two gifts from above,**

**lives entwined, two babies to love."**

**-Author Unknown**

Run, Rhema. Just run, no looking back.

I couldn't help myself, and I looked behind me. The burning building crumbling to ashes before my very eyes. The building was engulfed in flames destroying and burning it to ashes. I let tears well, up, what was I thinking. I could never run away from that scene yet I didn't have another choice in the matter to turn back. I stopped and took a deep breathe.

"Gosh this is so hard." I had to let go my ties of here to move on and I did. I took one last gulp of air and took another step through the forest. One minute I was walking through the trees when all of a sudden I felt something or someone bump into me. My head hurt a little from the fall but I tried to focus on the thing that pushed me down. I sat up and looked around and spotted a body.

I stood up to make sure if that person was alright. As I got closer I noticed it was a boy, how strange. He looked around my age maybe older.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I heard him moan. I stretched out my hand towards him to grab his hand when all of a sudden he sat up quickly and backed away from me into a nearby tree.

"Don't come any closer. Please, just don't hurt me." His voice shaky yet musical. I blinked my eyes and smiled sadly at him. I'm not sure if he has seen my height to notice that I can't really hurt him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My names Rhema Masen. What's yours?" I said softly not to try to scare him even more. The moon was shining brightly but I was under a tree still in the dark and he, the boy, was under another tree with the stump close by it. He seemed hesitant but stood up and got out the shaded area. He stepped closer to my direction but left a long distance between us. He was out in the open where I can see him with the help of the moon. He had messy bronze hair, with dark green eyes that almost camouflaged the leaves of the trees here and pale skin. He looked a bit more taller than me maybe an inch or so and his clothes looked like the ones from my Wuthering Heights characters might wear except more fitted for a child.

"Hello. I'm sorry I bumped into you I was just trying to run away from something. My names Anthony William Masen. I again must apologize for bumping into you." He looked calm but a bit agitated and I wasn't sure why.

"Nice to meet you Anthony. Now, who and what are you running away from?" I took a deliberate step forward. He didn't seem to notice or possibly care anymore that I was taking steps towards him. As I got closer I knew he couldn't just see my outline anymore but everything of me. He was bit more taller than me but we looked around the same age. I'm not exactly sure, though.

"I'm ten by the way." I said quietly looking up at him. He gave me a small smile that looked identical to mine.

"Same here. " His smile dropped suddenly looking nervous all of a sudden. "I was running away from the place where they put loony people."

My eyes widened and I took two deliberate steps back. He might hurt me. He seemed to notice I was backing away, maybe I should run.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you. You're the first person that I've met who hasn't tried to inflict pain on me." I flinched when he took a step towards me. He stopped moving and just stood there looking sadly at me.

"I'm not a loon, if you're worried about that. I was placed into a mental hospital because I said I was from...," He stopped for a moment but he kept going, "I'm from 1918. I'm from the past is what I'm meaning. Look I don't expect you to understand what I am going through or even expect you to care. I'm just telling you the truth." My eyes widened once more and I took one more step back. He really must be crazy.

"Please, believe me. I am not crazy and I have proof that I am sane. See." He reached into one of his pockets and took out a what looked like photos. I took cautious steps towards him and took the photos he held out tentatively. I looked in his eyes showing my fear on my own brown eyes. I had dark brown hair with brown eyes as my complexion looked pale identical to his.

I looked down at the photographs he had held out towards me and I was shocked to see him in black and white pictures. He was holding someone else's hand which was a girl.

"She's my sister. I not sure what happened to her. All I remember was that I was hiding and I was calling out her name but I didn't hear from either her or my parents as a matter of fact. I was scared ever since and I've been scared ever since. I was only five when I noticed I wasn't in my own time. I've read my fair share of books here and from before and I know more than most children here at my age. I had these pictures with me at all times. They tried to take them away from me but I didn't let them. Those people in the hospital, I mean. I have that and this." He pulled out a pocket watch with an inscription in the back.

**To Anthony, from mother and father.**

I sat down taking in everything he gave me to think about. I'm not sure if I can believe him even with his evidence. He seemed to see that I needed time think so he went out to look for firewood since it was getting cold and even with our coats we can still freeze to death out here. Even if it was in the middle of summer the nights out here are not as warm as in the day. I nodded my head and just sat there scared witless yet calm as well.

It took me a few minutes to get my thoughts together and I finally thought that I can believe him. He doesn't seem like one to lie and he has the evidence to prove himself. I trusted him.

I shivered as the wind currents picked up, where is Anthony? I stood up and went to find him. I looked through every nook and cranny but I still didn't find him. As I came closer to the moonlight illuminating from what looked like a clearing. I spotted him and he looked like he was sleeping. Everything seemed strange as I stepped into the clearing and walked towards him. I knelt down besides him and checked his breathing. He was breathing but he was asleep.

"Anthony wake up! Anthony wake up! Please, Anthony! You're scaring me!" My heart rate was going a mile a minute and it was too late to notice that I too was falling asleep. I closed my eyes and laid next to Anthony going into a mysterious dream.

**A/N: I am so sorry, I updated late. I knew I was forgetting something and then I remembered just today when my friend was telling me of a story she read, and well lets just say I said something and then she said something and then all of a sudden I am apologizing my but off because I forgot to update this chapter.**

**Any-who****, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again if I have 12 reviews before next Sunday I'll update early.**

**P.S. I am still in search for a beta so PM me or review down below. Thank you.**

**P.S.S.: Thank you for my first two reviewers! Annabanana94 and VictoriaBellaDonna!**

**-Janet**

* * *

_**Sponsor: Hi to my fellow readers, I am making a sponsor for servicemen and women in the United States that are reaching out to people who WANT to help support them overseas. (Go to MY PROFILE to checkout the site ) to support a unit whether Marine, Army, Navy, or Air force they're all their and would be thankful for anything you can send them whether a letter, care package, or prayer anything would suffice for them. Thank you and God Bless you.**_

_**-Janet**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**So many of our dreams at first seem impossible, then they seem improbable, and then, when we summon the will, they soon become inevitable." - Christopher Reeve**

"Anthony!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. I was scared but I was more afraid for Anthony. Where am I ?

I looked around and just saw white with white smoke hovering everywhere. Where's Anthony? Why did I fall asleep?

Tears were falling to the ground, dripping down my face. I was scared for myself, and I was more for Anthony. He was the first if not the only person I ever spoken to.

"Anthony, please! I'm scared...,please!" I half wailed and whispered. He wasn't here and probably never will. I sunk to my knees and repeated incoherent words to myself.

"Rhema!" I looked from my fetal position. Anthony?" My swollen eyes adjust to the scenery of Anthony running towards me.

"I must be going mad." I was starting to hyperventilate. Anthony came right on time to see me breathing harshly.

"Rhema, breathe. In and out. That's it. Come on one more time. Feeling better?" I nodded when he helped me stand up.

"Thanks. I guess it was all getting to me." My breathing slowed down and I wiped my last tears away. I looked up at Anthony and smiled at him and what surprised me next was I flew into him and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back, as I cried onto his arms.

"I was so scared. I couldn't find you and you were in a clearing asleep and then I came close towards you and all of a sudden I was falling asleep. And...and... I was so scared, Anthony." I cried and spoke as he held me in his arms, trying to calm me down saying soothing words.

"I know...I know." He untangled himself from me, when I calmed down.

"Thank you, for everything." He smiled and nodded. I looked around and instead of the white mist we were in the clearing again. The trees looked the same and the ground but it was still mysterious. As I took a step out towards the edge of the clearing images started to appear before me.

"_**Daddy, Anthony will not let me play!" I said looking into my daddy's eyes. His dark green eyes looked to the direction of Anthony who was still playing the piano. It was my turn.**_

"_**Anthony. You know the rules, we have to take turns when playing." He picked me up and walked towards Anthony and the piano. He set me down next to my brother. **_

"_**But Pa, I just want a few more minutes on the piano." He said looking at Daddy.**_

"_**I can't do anything. You have to take it up all with your sister. Its her time and turn." Daddy said as he sat in a nearby chair. Anthony turned to look at me and I stared up at him with my maddest expression. **_

"_**Nessie can I please have a little more time to play with the piano? Please?" He said smoothly with the puppy dog face. My face crumbled and I gave him a small smile. **_

"_**Okay but after ten minutes the piano is mine to use. Okay?" I said lifting an eyebrow. He smiled, my identical smile and nodded. I smiled and sat up from the bench.**_

"_**I'm going to go check up on Mommy." I said leaving my tall, bronze haired Daddy, with his identical twin. They both look alike than my own twin brother is with me. I rushed away from the room and went towards the library where I knew she'd be. **_

"_**Mommy?" I called out her name in the room looking around for her. I then spotted her in front of the fireplace reading a book. **_

"_**Mommy?" I called out again. She looked up and her heart shaped face, with her brown delicate eyes glowed with love and adoration looked towards me. Her brown hair swayed as she stood up and walked towards me holding out her hands. I ran to them and she picked me up.**_

"_**How is my Renesmee doing?" I smiled brightly as her silk voice spoke.**_

"_**Wonderful. But I wanted to play the piano, but Anthony asked for more time and I said okay as long as it is only ten minutes." I answered holding up all ten of my fingers.**_

"_**Well that sounds, okay as long as you both take your turns and ask permission for extra time. What did Daddy say about all of it?" She asked as she still held me in her arms and walked to the music room where Anthony was playing Scott Joplin Entertainer. **_

_**When we got closer mommy set me down and held one hand out towards me which I took, to have her hold my hand. We went into the room seeing Anthony play but Daddy play as well playing at his side.**_

_**We stood behind them and listened to them play.**_

"_**Edward that was beautiful as always." Mommy said as Daddy stood up. He rushed to her side and hugged her.**_

"_**Hello, love. How has your day been?" Daddy said kissing Mommy on her lips. I smiled as she blushed. **_

"_**Nothing much dear, I have been keeping myself busy with cleaning and cooking." Mommy said moving to my brother's side and kissed his cheek.**_

"_**You did wonderful my beautiful boy, just like your father." I smiled at my brother, as he smiled in return.**_

The memory faded as my vision came back to the present. Shocked was to put it lightly, astonished, surprised were my words. I can't-no it couldn't be but everything from the years of both mine and my brother's birthday to Christmas with my parents, all the memories I thought weren't things I technically did but remember doing. Although everything seemed from all the things in my books, from Wuthering Heights time to the year of World War ll . It couldn't be, I wasn't from that time, was I?

I felt myself going hysterical and I kept hearing Anthony asking what was wrong but I couldn't form words to explain anything. Everything was confusing and bewildering. I had parents. I didn't know them, yet I remember having and knowing them.

Suddenly I felt myself falling backwards but someone caught me, Anthony. I looked up at his worried eyes that looked so alike my brother and father. He couldn't be, but yet the small similarities were there. My eyes were becoming watery and transforming into tears dripping down my face.

"It's not possible, but...Anthony I...," It was too late before I could utter any other words to him. My body became stiff as visions of my-our house came into view and a young but elderly women stood there, Grandma Elizabeth. I didn't know how I knew her name I just knew.

"Renesmee, I am so very glad to see you dear. Now tell me, how is your brother?" She said sitting in front of the large cottage house, porch.

"Grandma Elizabeth, where am I?" I asked walking to the steps of the house and sat myself next to her.

"Oh, dear. I will explain everything. Tea?" She said holding a teapot, and china tea cups were placed in front of us. This will probably take a lot of explaining to do, I just hope Anthony is okay.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review, follow, or favorite. I was sorrowfully disappointed I had not gotten a review for the third chapter but then again some do need to if they don't wish and I dismayed the problem of mine.**

**P.S. I am still in search for a beta so PM me or review down below. Thank you.**

**- Janet**

_**Sponsor: Hi to my fellow readers, I am making a sponsor for servicemen and women in the United States that are reaching out to people who WANT to help support them overseas. (Go to MY PROFILE to checkout the site ) to support a unit whether Marine, Army, Navy, or Air force they're all their and would be thankful for anything you can send them whether a letter, care package, or prayer anything would suffice for them. Thank you and God Bless you.**_

_**- Janet**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**It is obvious that we can no more explain a passion to a person who has never experienced it than we can explain light to the blind."-T.S. Eliot**

I stared down at my cup of tea, not sure that everything I have seen and will be hearing is true.

"Are you alright, dear?" Grandma Elizabeth, asked as she kneeled in front of me. Tears formed and I started to cry.

"Please, tell me the truth. All of it. Is Anthony my brother? Why was I born during this time and why was Anthony brought from the 1900s and not me? Where are my parents? Please, I need to know." I said with a croaking voice. Her eyes were filled with love, and remorse?

"I was hoping it would never have to come like this..." She said saying it more to herself than to me.

"But yes, Anthony is your brother, and you are his sister. You weren't born originally in these years just manifested at this time. Anthony was brought through a portal in his own mind which transported him where he wanted to be. With his sister, of course time travel does not work that way to transport a person at the _exact_ place they would want to go, so Anthony wasn't as near as he wanted, but you were there just a few blocks away. And your parents...they did not go through time the way you both were. They were born during this time, well at least your mother. Edward, he _changed _and forgot all his memories for all the years that he had spent living with Isabella, you, and your brother. The only memories he was able to hold on was of me and his father." Her voice became quiet as every word she said sank into me. Anthony is my brother, and I'm his sister. My parents are alive but I wonder what Grandma Elizabeth meant by changed for Daddy. I didn't even notice that new tears were flowing down my face, until Grandma Elizabeth was brushing them away.

"You okay?" She said picking me up and making me sit in her lap. I cried but I nodded my head. I smiled crookedly.

"So much like your father but you have more specific details of your mother?" She said brushing away all the tears I had and playing with a strand of my now bronze hair. I looked at my hair now fully bronze hair. If my hair changed then I am really who I am. I'm Renesmee Carlie Masen.

"Can you tell me what you meant when you said Daddy _'changed' _?" I didn't really get the meaning.

Her eyes didn't reveal anything but the same as before. "Edward, he was changed after the incident. He changed into a different way, by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He made him who he is today. A...vampire." I stared wide eyed at her. A vampire. Vampires are the creatures of the dark who are controlled by their instinct and that is to drink blood.

"It's hard to believe my father is that sort of creature." I said quietly.

"I know. But he is what he is. Vampires are ruthless but in one way one person made a different way of life. And do you know who that vampire is?" She said as she kept playing with the strands of my bronze hair.

"No who?" I was curious to know who and how did that person, a vampire, changed its way of life.

"Dr. Cullen. You see the time we were in he had mastered his control of bloodlust, only surviving from the blood of animal. His eyes were the color of amber but after time drinking animal blood his eyes diluted to a different change in color, topaz. But when having not hunted for a long while they turn black. " I took in the information more calmly than most people might have had. I wasn't so happy to hear that he was changed, but I dismissed the thought. Daddy is who is and he may still be there.

"Can you tell me more about my father and Dr. Cullen?" And the rest of afternoon went on with Grandma Elizabeth explaining that Daddy has a new family with siblings and parental figures which are Dr. Cullen and his mate Esmeralda.

"What happened to my mother, Isabella?" I saw her eyes shift and she looked beyond towards the sunset.

"The time is almost over. You're almost to go with your brother. Your mother was born in 1987 and since the year is 2004 she is 17 and lives with Charlie Swan since her mother, Renee Dwyer re-married and is traveling with her husband, Phil Dwyer in the baseball industry." She looked again to the almost set sun.

"You almost have to go, but I have one more thing to say...you need to go to our old house. Find Maggie's great-granddaughter. She will help you. She must be back from her deployment. Tell her everything, she'll believe you and show her the pictures too. You must travel to Forks, Washington. There you will find your parents but you must hurry there are some people who will work at nothing to not let your parents meet and fall in love. Maggie owned the house of your parents for a long time and has been passed down from generation to generation. Maggie's great-granddaughter, Bethany will teach you on certain things that I can't say. Tell Anthony I love him and when you find your parents be careful for they will not know to believe you the way Bethany will. Goodbye, my Nessie. I love you and the rest."

"Goodbye Grandma. " I felt my eyes open wide and was met with my brothers worried eyes.

**A/N: I am so so so sorry, for the delay in the story! I swear I never forgot I just didn't have time for the whole two weeks with my family wanting to do this and that...but anyways I hope you liked this chapter. It was hard to put this together but then again it's never easy to make a story but hope you liked, or loved it! Review, follow, or favorite. I'll will be posting Saturday! =) **


End file.
